Turn the Corner and See What's There
by alexes
Summary: Susan Kelley, Chin Ho's oldest daughter, returns home to Hawaii , and life changes unexpectedly for one Five 0 member.
1. Chapter 1

Turn the Corner and See What's There

The last year and half has been difficult to say the least. Chin dying was a blow to the team. Everyone is still coping and trying to go on but he is missed. His years of experience, the way he worked through a case, his steadiness during tense times. But most of all his quiet strength which we didn't realize how important it was to us; strange how we just take a person for granted until they're gone. Now as Mai, Steven Kelly (the lawyer of the family) and I board a plane to go help his daughter Susan move back to Hawaii, we're all thinking about him and what he would do and say.

Susan, the wild and so independent oldest daughter, Chin was so proud of her in the last two years of his life. She graduated from nursing school, was dedicated and loved her job. Then when Chin was killed her life fell apart, she missed him and felt lost. She decided moving to California would help and it did her first year there. She was happy. She found a job at St. Francis Hospital and then she met a man. Brian was bad news, rich, spoiled, and abusive. She found him so attractive at first but then as the relationship became more intimate things changed, or maybe she just didn't see the real Brian, only the top layer of him.

I didn't know what to expect when we deplaned. Susan was waiting for us and smiling. God, she was beautiful. She hugged us and laughed when we looked so serious.

"You know I have grown up. Daddy would want me to be strong and I am. I appreciate you coming and helping me move back home but no tears. I really am okay."

Mai smiled back, "You are your father's child and he would be proud of you."

"Did you make the appointment with Brian's lawyer for us?" Steve asked.

"All set for tomorrow morning, 9 AM."

Why did she did to meet with a lawyer?

"Good, we should finish that up quickly and have your stuff packed and ready for the moving company by Saturday." Steve said.

I was quiet, so uncertain of myself. More than anything, wishing Chin was there to guide me and help me say the right things.

Susan looked my way and smiled. Yes, she had Chin's knowing ways. He always seemed to know what I was thinking and feeling and it looked like Susan knew exactly what was bothering me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Susan's apartment reflected her Hawaiian/Chinese heritage; bold colors yet calm and comfortable. As she and Mai prepared dinner, Steve and I sat outside on the patio.

"Steve why does Susan need a lawyer?"

Steve was quiet for a moment and reflective, "No, I can't say, that's something Susan has to tell you."

"What do I have to tell?"

""Lawyer."

"I'm pregnant. Brian doesn't want anything to do with the baby. That's fine with me, but I want it in writing that he gives up all parental rights." Susan stops, takes a deep breathe and continues, "and his parents said they would disinherit him, they do not want a "half-breed" child in their family. I was hurt at first, then angry but now all I feel is relief that I know what kind of person he is and his family. All I want now is to protect this child from him, that's my main concern."

I sat there stunned, "half-breed"!!!, and she stands there in control and sure of herself. Chin I love her more than ever! What do I do? I remain silent and listen to the Kelly family plan their strategy for tomorrow's meeting.

"I have the papers ready, just as you requested. Am pretty sure he'll sign them. You sure you don't want the check he gave you?"

CHECK????

"Positive, I want nothing from him or his family."

"Sis, you're going to need help monetarily, the check will pay for the doctor and hospital bill and keep you going till you get back to work. You really need to think about it."

"Nothing to think about, I have a job lined up at Keiser Hospital, Mom said she wouldn't mind my company for a while. I thought this out Steve; I really don't want anything from them. Please understand."

"All right, you know you have the family's support. Whatever you cooked it smells delicious."

Mai said, "Table is set and ready for kau kau."

I linger on the patio for a moment……. pregnant, he doesn't want her child; what a fool. I would marry her and cherish her and the baby.


End file.
